A Working Relationship
by dsimpson
Summary: What happens in the office, is supposed to stay in the office. Except everyone knows it doesn't... Harry/Ginny multi-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Oh, btw havent got a beta atm, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: All off PotterLand is owned by President J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Ron banged his hands against the table in frustration.

"Calm down, Ron," Harry joked from the adjoining office, "Everything is going to be okay"

"I can't do this anymore Harry. I need my assistant back. I'm going to call her," Ron replied, hastily picking up the wand, and began casting his patronus.

Harry briskly walked into Ron's office, grabbed the wand and put it back on the table.

"Leave her alone Ron. She's on her honeymoon, for crying out loud. I'm sure you wouldn't have liked it Kingsley kept calling you when you went on yours with Hermione," Harry scolded, arms crossed across his chest looking down at Ron.

Ron looked up at Harry pleadingly. "I need my assistant back Harry. I can't do all of her work and be an auror!"

Harry laughed as he walked back to his office. "I'm sure you can cope for two weeks Ron!"

"Oh piss off Potter," Ron spat at Harry jokingly. "You'll never understand because your assistant is some ugly, fat middle-aged bird who no one would want to marry anyway."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron's wife, Hermione, shouted from just outside his office.

Ron shrank down into his chair. Harry laughed.

* * *

Ron plodded into the Burrow, and slumped into the couch in the living room.

"Long day?" Arthur Weasley asked from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You have no idea," Ron groaned.

"Why what's up?" Arthur continued, folding away the Prophet, and looking towards his sixth son.

"It's my assistant. Or lack off. She's gone off on her bloody honeymoon!"

"Stop being such a lazy git Ron." Ginny, Ron's little sister, said as she entered the living room too. She momentarily turned towards her father .

"Hi Dad."

"Hello sweetheart. How was work?"

"Long, stressful, tiring. But it's over now."

Ron turned his head towards his sister so quickly he could have given himself whiplash. "What do you mean it's over. You're not quitting Quidditch are you?"

Ginny giggled. "No Ron, your constant supply of free Cannons tickets are not going to stop, in answer to your real question."

Ron glared at Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "It's end of the season, so we get a month off to recover before pre-season training begins. And, with the way that Gwenog trains, this break is highly needed."

"What are you going to do for a month then Gin?" Arthur asked.

"No idea. I'm already a little bit bored, and I only just started the break 10 minutes ago."

Ron face lit up.

"How about I borrow you for two weeks?" He asked Ginny, smiling widely.

"For what?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Ron, although not as mischievous as Fred and George, was known to dabble on that side of life frequently.

"Nothing bad don't worry. My assistant's gone on her honeymoon and –"

"- Hold it right there Ron," Ginny stopped him, rising from the couch. "There is no way I am going to work with you for two weeks."

Ron got up as well to face Ginny.

"Oh please Gin! You've been to my office loads of time, and you already know how most things work and where most of the stuff goes. Anything else you can learn in an hour. It's just so much easier than training a new temp."

"No Ron. I'm not working during my only break."

"It's not the whole of it! Just two weeks! Please! I'm dying over there Gin!" Ron pleaded.

"No Ron!"

"Ginny.."Arthur commanded, back to reading the Prophet.

"But Dad.."

Arthur tuned down the corner of the paper , and looked at his only daughter.

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

Ron jumped up on the spot, then grabbed his sister in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You owe me Ronald. And get off me!"

* * *

R&R! Please and Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still owned by Madam Rowling.**

* * *

"And this is your desk." Ron said to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny replied, unhappily.

Ron began to walk towards his office.

"Oh cheer up Gin. It's not going to be that bad! Besides, you're lucky. "

"Oh I am?" Ginny asked, as she sat into her chair, and Ron did the same. "Why's that?"

"Because, sister mine, you are working the second-best auror in the ministry, and in close proximity with the first."

Ginny laughed. "Where is he then?"

"Who?"

"Your partner, Harry Potter."

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"He's your partner. I thought you too were supposed to be in sync with each other and all that crap." Ginny laughed.

"Get back to work, Miss Weasley."

Ginny laughed even more.

* * *

"Ron, where do you keep the files on prisoners with short sentences in Azkaban?" Ginny yelled from her desk.

"Ron?" she yelled, louder when she got no reply.

"Ro-"

"-On your left. 2nd drawer," interrupted a male voice from behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"Thank you."

The man smiled. Ginny noticed that, despite smiling, the man's face looked much older than he probably was. His eyes looked tired, his face dreary, and, with his smile, came the wrinkling of skin under his eyes, that reminded Ginny of her father. And this man, was definitely not the same age as her father.

"You must be Ginny. Ron's new assistant."

"Temporarily. 2 weeks and I'm gone."

The man laughed. "I'm-"

"-Harry Potter. I know. You're Ron's Partner, and the best auror in the ministry, according to him, but don't tell him I said that."

Harry's smile became lopsided, which Ginny found more endearing than the previous one. Somehow, she thought it showed his real personality, despite barely knowing the man.

"Your secret's safe with me. I wouldn't want to start any trouble at the Weasley Dinner Table,"

Ginny looked surprised.

"You know about my relationship with Ron?"

Harry laughed. "It's not difficult to guess, even with the powers of deduction necessary to be an auror. Weasley is not the most common surname in the world, and anyone who knows Ron knows his wife,"

"Right, of course. It's just that I think Ron wanted to keep that bit quiet."

"Don't worry. Most people won't care that much anyway. Plus, I am his partner."

"Right yeah, of course. You probably know everything about our family without having met them."

"Maybe. Try me."

"Okay." Ginny smiled. "Me . Tell me about me."

Harry sighed. "Ginny Weasley. Short for Ginevra, although you hate it. Ron sometimes calls you Gin too. Takes me a second sometimes to realise if he's talking about you or the drink."

Ginny giggled.

"Middle name Molly, I think. After your mother. Father's name is Arthur. You have 6 brother's including Ron, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Bill. You play professional Quidditch for the Harpies, and you're a Seeker, although not too bad of a chaser, I've been told. According to Ron, you are the second-best seeker he knows, although don't tell him I said that. I'm the first." Harry continued, jokingly.

Ginny laughed.

"You send him free Cannons tickets every Wednesday. You wanted to be a healer when you were younger, but when you were nine, you cut your knee so badly it started bleeding, then you realized you weren't a big fan of the sight of blood. Although I think you must have gotten over that to fight in the War, and to play Quidditch."

"He told you that! Oh, I am going to kill him!"

"Don't. It's not his fault. You said it in an interview once. In the _Quidditch Enquirer._"

"You read the _Quidditch Enquirer_?"

"I am a massive Quidditch nerd. Follow it religiously. To be honest, that's how I knew most of the stuff about you , although Ron does talk about you quite a bit."

"Well then. The next time I send Ron some Cannons tickets, I'll be sure to send you one too,"

"God no. Anything but the Cannons. I really don't understand how your brother can support such as rubbish team."

"Ron is a strange bloke."

"Tell me about it."

They both laughed together.

Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"I, um, should get back to work. We both should."

"Yeah. We should shouldn't we," Ginny replied, slightly downtrodden. "Maybe, um, we could talk more sometime. About Quidditch I mean. It's nice to talk to someone who really gets it. I mean Ron, and the rest of my family to be honest, they follow it and watch the games, but they don't really understand it, and I get the feeling you do," Ginny stopped. "I'm rambling, aren't I. Oh God. Sorry."

Harry laughed. "It's alright. It's cute. I should get going though,"

"Yeah okay." Ginny replied, sinking back into her chair, face bright red. "It was nice to meet you Harry."

Harry began walking towards his office.

"You too Ginny. And sure. I'd love to talk about Quidditch with you. Maybe over a bottle of Gin."

Ginny laughed, and Harry closed his office door.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The chapters are a bit short, if you want them to be longer tell me in a review/pm me!

Review anyway too! A good story is 10% author, 90% readers!


End file.
